


When Nightmares Come Knocking

by Cynicwithatwist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynicwithatwist/pseuds/Cynicwithatwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day that passed brought them closer to Soo-Won, closer to Hak’s nightmare leaping out of his sleep and happening while he was awake. Simply thinking about such an outcome ravaged Hak with more agony than any physical wound ever could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Nightmares Come Knocking

Everything was drenched in shadows, dripping to the ground, forming dark streams that twisted into symbols he did not understand.  Crimson lightening split the heavens, blinding him one moment and fading back into the onyx sky the next.

Where was he?

“Hak.”

His name, from the mouth of one who did not deserve to utter it.

Hak whipped around to find  _him_.  Soo-Won.  The man before him was not the brother Hak had grown up with.  He was a caricature of the past painted in tones of deception and poison, smile not quite right, eyes of a hellish creature.

He had Yona.

Hak lunged forward. He barely moved, invisible shackles seeming to chain him to the ground.  Soo-Won’s sword raised and came down in one swift motion.  Hak wasn’t fast enough.

He watched helplessly as Yona collapsed to the floor, eyes locked with his in a silent fading plea.  Soo-Won stepped over her body, wiping his sword with a cloth.  The blood may have been erased from his blade, but it would never come off of his hands.

Hak charged at the monster in front of him once more.  Again, he could not get any closer.  He fought, he’d keep fighting as long as Soo-Won was still around.  No matter the consequences.

“Hak.”  The voice was sweet, reassuring and comfortable. The first blossoms of spring and the last fireflies of summer.  Something soft and warm pressed against his face.  A hand, he thought.

“Hak.”

Hak’s eyes snapped open and he lurched up, his forehead narrowly missing Yona’s.  

Yona.  

Simply seeing her calmed his racing heart.  It took him a moment to fully regain his senses, to severe the ends of the dream and sort fantasy from reality.  Yona hovered over him, eyes narrowed with worry.

She was alive, safe.

He drank the sight of her in, like the blessing of a summer storm in a desolate desert.  Delicate fingers of moonlight illuminated the contours of her face, the haphazard tangles in her hair, her shaded eyes of iron and silk.

“Are you alright?” she whispered, and Hak realized her hand was still lingering against his cheek.  She had such a small hand.

It was in moments like these that Hak remembered just how fragile Yona truly was.  She had gotten stronger, admirably so, but even the sturdiest of trees could only face a tempest for so long.  Every day that passed brought them closer to Soo-Won, closer to Hak’s nightmare leaping out of his sleep and happening while he was awake. Simply thinking about such an outcome ravaged Hak with more agony than any physical wound ever could.

“I…I heard you mention Soo-Won’s name” Yona said, biting her lip, unsure of how to breach the subject.

Hak didn’t want to discuss Soo-Won or his dream.  They were wounds that always lurked where eyes couldn’t reach, festering.  He didn’t want them to spread to Yona.

She was about to talk once more when he grabbed her, yanking her to his chest.  Yona jumped from surprise, but as soon as their bodies collided she stilled.  Hak pulled her closer, tightening his arms as if she might disappear under his touch. He could hear her soft breathing; feel the rhythm of her heart.  Hak lowered his head, burying it into her shoulder.

Soo-Won would never take her from him.  Hak would always protect her warmth, her laughter, her smile.  Even if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of HakYona fluff out there, and so I decided to write a piece that wasn't quite so sugary and played more on the fears Hak holds inside.


End file.
